Fly Away
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: My second songfic! IM ON A ROLE PPL! Anyways this story is quiet cute if I may so myself. Anyways please R&R C YA AROUND! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES BTW. KagKoga. COMPLETE


**Kagome had just come back from her time and was quiet pissed off she had missed yet another test and would have to pay for it. 'Atleast I can look forward to seeing Inuyasha' she thought to herself. Kagome smiled to herslef and hiked her backpack over her shoulder. She walked to the camp where Inuyasha and the otheres where staying. She was instantly ambushed by Shippo and Sango who tackled her to the floor in rather tight embraces. Kagome stared wide eyed at them,"I...Cant...Breath.." Kagome managed out. Sango and Shippo laughed and let her go,"Wheres Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not bothering tohide her eagerness. It suddenly became very quiet. Kagome looked at the kitsune, the monk, and the slayer,"What?" She asked. Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous glances,"Kagome...Inuyasha..is..Hes with Kikyo.." Sango said quietly. **

_If I could, fly away Ooo and I wouldn't come back no more I, I'd turn around,  
Just to see you for the last time,_

**Kagome felt her heart stop. She got up and ran. Ran far away. She could hearthe otherscalling her. She could hear her friends voices ringing in her head. 'You should dump him Kagome.' 'Hes no good for you Kagome' 'Hes a psyco Kagome!' All of them pounding in her head. Kagome wailed and fell to her knees. Kagome felt all the pressure rising up and she couldnt take it. She broke down and cried.**

_See, now I know Hey, that it won't be easy I done fought in a battle, and I done made it this far I gotta few more feet, but its still the longest yard_

**She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Inuyasha had smelt Kagomes tears and looked at Kikyo," I have to go. I will be here the next full moon." And with that said Inuyasha dashed off to find Kagome. Kagome heard footsteps approaching her. She got up and balled her fist. 'Thank god I took Karate classes' She thought to herself. She began to walk off but a clawed hand had grabbed a firm grip on her wrist. Kagome** **turned around and glared at the half demon, Inuyasha,"DON'T FUCKIN TOUCH ME YOU ASSHOLE!" She yelled at him. Inuyasha stared at her and smirked at her," Kagome..where are you going?" He asked her with an evil tint to his voice.**

_Man, it's the longest yard I ever had to get in my life And see my life ain't right, if my wife don't write My niggas cant eat if the fish don't bite My raise the gross sales, like Mike and Ike Now big brother almighty I keep a gamma ray, i'ma G-5 G Take a G-5 jeep, G-5 deep Too some of their bare feet And that jeep don't speak Listen mayne they lock it down round herre See body bag and gag and your found round herre This as serious as it sound round herre The guards guard the ground, 4 pounds round herre And they ain't playin, they're just lettin you know That anything they want to happen, nigga happen real slow Get the word from upstairs, put you in that hole I cant take it, I'm just ready to go_

**Kagome woke up in a dark gloomy cave. She winced when she felt a pain in her lower reigons. She began to remember what had happened. Inuyasha had...raped her...Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. Then she felt the burning stare of someone behind her. Kagome froze. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Inuyasha staring at her,"I hate you.." She muttered rather loudly. Inuyasha laughed,"Thats not what you where screaming when I was giving you the ride of your life" Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome felt a tear roll down her eye. Then she remembered someone who would stay by her no matter what, Koga. Kagome thought up a plan and then got up. She quickly dressed herself,"Inuyasha..Lets go kill Koga and take his jewel shards." Kagome lied smiling. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously,"Fine.." He said and got up and dressed himself.**

_If I could, fly away Ooo and I wouldn't come back no more I, I'd turn around,  
Just to see you for the last time,  
See, now I know Hey, that it won't be easy I done fought in a battle, and I done made it this far I gotta few more feet, but its still the longest yard Yeah yeah, its still the longest yard Uh uh, its still the longest yard Um um, its still the longest yard I done fought in a battle and I done made it this far_

**Kagome walked at Inuyasha side up the cliff edges to where Koga and his pack lived. Kagome winced each time she walked because of what Inuyasha did. She felt like crying but she didnt. She felt Inuyasha grab her ass and squeeze it. Kagome held back her tears swearing to herself he would not see her cry. They reached Kogas cave and Inuyasha pulled out his sword,"HEY YA MANGY WOLF GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Inuyasha called out. Koga peaked his head out of the cave,"Heh go away dog breath Im busy." Koga said. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagomes arm digging his claws into her skin. She yelped but then covered her mouth. Koga looked at Kagome and sniffed the air,"Kagome..Y-Your uh...bleeding.."Koga said blushing. Kagome's eyes widdened as she looked down and saw blood dripping from her lower reigon. Kagome couldnt hold back her tears. She began to sob uncontrollably. Inuyasha glared at ehr giving her a 'Dont open your damn mouth' look. Kagome didnt care she ran over to Koga and fell into his arms. Koga looked at her then at Inuyasha,"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KAGOME YOU BITCH!"**

_I'm in my cell 20 hours a day And doin push-ups ever hour a day Cause im tryin to keep the cowards away Thats why im markin off the calendar days Tryin to get it out of the way And im just tryin to keep a piece of mine And im gon shame a motherfucker with a piece of mine Cause he tryin to take a piece of mine So im gon slice his ass a piece at a time But now that they close the door Lock me in, in a cell 30 deep but its built for 10 Tell me what kind of world they got you in With the barbed wire fences, box u in From now, til they turn off the lights I'ma read anything in sight Its kinda hard tryin to read at night But I'ma change my life And hope another brother take this flight_

**Inuyasha smirked and looked at Koga,"I claimed what was mine dumbass." Inuyasha said smugly. Koga growled and called Ginta and Hakku. The ran to his side and he ordered them to take care of Kagome. They nodded and took her away with the sound of swords clashing and claws scraching behind. Kagome fainted at the loss of blood.**

_(Oohh no) I gotta make it out this place some how (Oohh no) Man I really believe that I done turned it around (Oohh no) You see, all I need is that second chance to show,  
since incarceration, my obligation of rehabilitation (Oohh no) They can punch me high, and they can kick me low (Oohh no) Spit on me, it's gonna take more than that for them to break my soul (Oohh no) Man its hard for people to understand what its like to be,  
gated, incarcerated , I just cant take it, but I'ma make it man to see better days_

**Kagome woke up to see to oval blue eyes staring into hers. She shot up and bumped heads with...Koga. Kagome looked around and then back at Koga,"I killed that pathetic dog. No worries Kagome" Koga said smiling. Kagome smiled and hugged him tight,"Thank you Koga...I u-used to think...that I wanted to fly away...and leave everything behind..but...then I turned around and...there was you...I was a blind fool...Koga...I love you!" Kagome said to him. Koga blushed and smiled and hugged her,"I love you too Kagome."**

_If I could fly away,  
If I could I turn around,  
If I could fly away_


End file.
